With the current development of digital technology, various electronic devices capable of communicating with other devices and processing personal information while moving are being released, including mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs). Such electronic devices do not stay in their typical original areas and reach mobile convergence covering other terminals' areas.
Typically, electronic devices may include a call function such as a voice call and a video call, a messaging function such as Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an E-mail sending and receiving function, an organizer function, a capturing function, a TV playback function, a video playback function, a music playback function, an Internet access function, an instant messaging function, and a social networking service (SNS) function.
Moreover, as a user interface (UI) or user experience (UX) technology of an electronic device develops, various effects for application execution and screen switching are provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.